New Order part 3
by Starrgirl
Summary: My first SG1 fanfic, please review-but be gentle :) SG1 discover a mysterious new alien race who hold some superior power over the Goa'uld, can this race wipe out their enimies forever with SGC's help? I might also find a way to introduce my bad boy Fift
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination, although I wouldn't mind owning **Fifth**….forget I said that.

This is my first Stargate fic, don't be too harsh on me but I would love some reviews to head me in the right direction.  This is based after New Order part 2, however the chain of command never changed and good ole Hammond is still in charge.

'Daniel, lets go'

'Daniel….'

_'DANEIL!'_

Daniel Jackson's head jerked upwards towards Colonel Jack O'Neil's scowling face.

'I've almost got this translation complete, what's the rush?'

'What's the rush' Jack mimicked him, Daniel just rolled his eyes.

Five agonizingly slow minutes later Daniel gave a moan of excitement.

Jack looked at Major Samantha Carter with his eyebrows raised 'You ever think maybe Daniel gets just a little too much _enjoyment_ out of translating this..stuff?'

'Stuff, Sir?' Major Carter asked with a small smile.

'Have you discovered something of importance Daniel Jackson?' asked Teal'c who had walked over to join their group after securing the area with SG5

'Yes, well no. Not directly important to our mission, but interesting none the less, if I could just spend a bit more time..to be absolutely certain, it could hold major.._huge_.. significance…'

'DANIEL!' Jack snapped at the end of his patience. 'Short and Sweet, _Please!_'

Daniel nodded, unfazed by the Colonels tone.

'We know that this planet was once inhabited by the Goa'uld, but we haven't given much thought to the original inhabitants of the planet..'

Major Carter interrupted 'we assumed that the Goa'uld brought their slaves here for a specific reason rather than enslaving an original population since there were no signs of any civilisation other than Goa'uld..'

'Right' Daniel continued 'however this engraving suggests another race.. dedicated to nature, with unusual powers and a hate of technology..' Daniel glanced over their faces for reactions. Sam looked interested, Teal'c had his usual deadpan expression and Jack looked…bored, and very far away.

'And…..' Jack made a 'please continue' gesture with his wrist unenthusiastically while staring into the sky nonchalantly.

'and…'Daniel continued 'It reads like the Goa'uld wanted something from these people and tried long and hard to get it, but in the end failed and deserted the planet'

'So then there's no specific natural resource which brought them here?' asked Sam, slightly disappointed as she had been anticipating that the planet contained minerals capable of being formed into defence technology'

'I guess not' Seeing her subtly disappointed look Daniel continued 'But this could be an amazing breakthrough, imagine, a race which the Goa'uld failed to defeat…think of what we could learn'

'Daniel Jackon' called Teal'c who had taken Daniel's place examining the engravings 'These writings do not, however speak of the victory of the other race'

Daniel nodded, 'Well that's understandable, the Goa'uld are probably too proud to want to talk extensively about another race's victory against them..' he took off his glasses, cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt and put them back on, taking a closer look at the engravings.

Teal'c nodded 'You are correct Daniel Jackson, the Goa'uld are not likely to celebrate anther races victory, however, I believe there is a strong message in these writings that indicate that neither race was successful in this battle'

A loud and exaggerated sigh came from Jack 'Is this going to reach a climax anytime soon, I don't want Hammond chasing me up because we didn't meet scheduled contact time..or minute..or HOUR!'

Major Carter suppressed a laugh 'Sir, we may have just discovered another alien race, possibly allies considering their past with the Goa'uld, I'm sure General Hammond will understand.'

Jack looked more interested now 'A new race, is _that_ what you guys were talking about, why didn't you just say that'

Daniel looked as if he was about to explode.


	2. 1 Jello, anyone?

Back at the SGC, Daniel was unreachable for days, he was so deeply immersed in his research that Sam wondered for an amusing second if he would even notice she was in the room, if she stripped off all her clothes and did the Macarena.

A grunt of frustration came from Daniel

No, Sam decided, he probably wouldn't notice. Maybe it would make a dent in his concentration if _Teal'c_ striped naked and did the Macarena. Sam shivered; ever since her time with Fifth she had been having these out of character thoughts. She saw the funny, or dirty side to everything. Maybe, she wondered, this is what it's like to be Colonel O'Neil.

Sam giggled.

'Major?' Said Jack, entering the room 'Did you just…giggle?'

Sam didn't answer his question, but gestured to Daniel.

'He hasn't eaten for hours, I really think he needs a break sir'

'Sam' came Daniel's voice from the other side of the room 'I can hear you, you know, try not to talk about me like I'm not in the room-and I _don't_ need a break'

Sam looked at Jack with eyebrows raised

'Daniel, take a break, that's an order!' Jack barked.

'I've almost go this translation….'

'Mess Hall, _NOW_' Jack turned to Sam 'Carter, do they have those little fruit Jelly things today?'

Sam smiled 'Yes sir'

'Daniel, hurry up, you're going to make me miss out on the highlight ofmy week' to Sam he sighed 'by the time old Daniel here gets going Major Jaram will have eaten six of them'

By the time Jack, Sam and a sluggish and reluctant Daniel got to the mess hall, all of Jack's beloved fruit Jellies, were gone. Daniel was oblivious to Jacks death stares while he scribbled down symbols furiously on a napkin. They made their way over to the table, where Teal'c was already seated. Jack sat down with a 'humph' feeling deflated and looking longingly at the amount of jellies Major Jaram had horded onto his tray. So fruity, so fun…mmmm jello. I'm of a superior rank to him, thought Jack, I should just go over there an demand that he give me one of his jellies. If he refuses, I'll…..smash one of his jellies in his face, granted, that would be a waste…but so worth it. Jack went to stand up.

'O'Neil' Said Teal'c

Jack turned

'I have kept for you one of the…human deserts…you appreciate' said Teal'c producing one of the jellies.

Teal'c slid it towards Jack, who stared at it with rapture, it was like a miracle, soon he would be devouring it-the fruity flavour, the texture jiggling on his tongue, the…..

'I've got it!' screeched Daniel, brining his fist down on the table in triumph.

However Daniel's fist didn't hit the table, it came down with great force on top of Jack's jelly. Jack watched in horrid, slow motion as his pudding splattered and flew in every direction. No member of SG1 was spared from having the red jelly; with fruit chunks hit them in the eye, well, except for Daniel who was wearing his glasses.

'This better damn well be the breakthrough of the century' growled Jack, wiping pulpy jelly off his nose.


End file.
